Wife and Kids
by count-on-change
Summary: Everyone thinks Joe Jonas has it all, but no one really does do they. Loe, Niley, Kevin/Mikayla.


**This ideal came from the song 'Wife and Kids" by Kenny Chesney. I had this ideal for a while now but I didn't really know how to write it until the other day when it hit me all a once. I hope you like it let me know how you feel.**

**Disclaimer I own nothing.**

**xxHMxx**

Everyone thinks I have it all, fame, money different girl every night, anything I could ever want at the drop of a hat. But no one really does do they? I have more than I deserve to have and more than I could have ever dreamed of. But there is a price I pay. It's been an amazing road, I've been blessed. But there has always been something missing at the end of the day I go home alone.

"Amazing show tonight Mr. Jonas," Bill the stage hand told me as I walked off the stage. I'm always on such a high after the show I'm ready to go again just as soon as it ends. I grab a bottle of water and hop on the empty sound crate that was next to me.

"Don't forget the barbeque tomorrow at my house Joe," Kevin my eldest brother told me then walked over to his wife Selena or better know as Mikayla and gave her a kiss.

"Kevin your all sweaty," she wined an Kevin raised his eyebrows at her, "And I love it lets go home," she says with a mischievous grin. "The kids are with nana,"

I just shake my head they've been married 10 years, and still acted like they did when they were young and in love, there love never died it just got brighter, when they found out they were pregnant Selena was 16 Kevin was 17, but he stuck by her through it all. Now 16 years and 2 kids later there still happy as ever.

Kevin raises his eyebrows and then turns back to me. "Be there a 5 tomorrow," Kevin says pointing at me. "Joe you better be there," Selena adds before pulling Kevin down the hall.

"And if you don't I'm gonna kick your ass," she yells from down the hall, Kevin just shakes his head and pulls her into the dressing room.

xxHMxx

I finish my water and toss the empty bottle in the trash.

"Hey good show brother," my younger brother nick tells me giving me a high five then takes a sit next to me.

"They were amazing tonight weren't they," I ask him still in aw.

"Yeah they were pretty awesome, but now I just can't wait to get home to Miley and Joel," he said with his eyes lighting up when he said there names. Joel is there 5 year old son who they adopted because Miley couldn't have children. They tried for 2 years, until finally deciding to adopt.

"How are they doing," I ask him

"There doing well, Joel starts preschool this fall, and Miley is going crazy, she doesn't know if she can let him go," he laughs

"Are they coming to the barbeque tomorrow?"

"Yeah, there going to be there, I have a meeting in the morning so I will be there a little later," he says with a nod.

I just nod. "You're coming right," he questions

"Yes, why does everyone keep asking me that," I say with a smile as I throwing up my hands.

"I don't know you've just been a little distant lately, were just worried about you Joe," he says honestly.

"I don't know man, I've just been thinking about a lot of things lately I mean you all have family's and what do I have you know just my music which is great don't get me wrong I love it, but there's just something missing," I tell him letting out a deep breath.

"A wife and kids,' he says with a smile.

"Yeah man, I guess I'm just starting to get ready to settle down," I tell him with a nod. "How did you know?"

"It's the same way I felt when I knew I wanted to marry Miley," he says honestly

"Yeah but you had the girl, and all I have is a bunch of one-night stands will I ever meet the right girl," I ask shrugging my shoulders.

"Someday you will," he says with a nod and pats me on the back.

xxHMxx

"Mommy daddy's here," Joel yells excitedly running to his fathers open arms.

"Hey there little man," Nick says picking him up.

"Hey Honey," Miley says walking up to him and giving him a kiss. "How did the meeting go?"

"It went good," he says simply not really wanting to talk about work he has been wanting to start acting. He and Miley got offered a movie deal not to long ago. You know the Jonas brothers couldn't stay together forever. I've been looking at some demos for my sole album. Kevin's thinking about doing some producing, Selena is putting out a new album this fall and he is producing it.

"Daddy what did you bring me," Joel asks his father hopeful.

"What did I bring you," he asks tickling Joel who is laughing uncontrollably, "Come on lets go inside and look in my bag, I got something special for Mommy to," Nick adds giving Miley a wink then puts Joel down.

"I love you," she says with that look on her face that lets him know she loves him through the good, bad sunshine and the rain.

"I love you too," he tells her and then kisses her passionately.

"Daddy look what I did," Joel says holding up his drawing and pulling on Nicks pant leg.

Nick pulls back from Miley giving her a smile he reaches down to see what his son has, but not before Miley whispers "Later," in his ear.

"I've missed you," he tells her honestly.

"Lets see what you've got son," Nick says looking a his son's drawing.

"See that's me and you swing and there's mommy and Spot," Joel tells him proudly.

"Well its wonderful son," Nick looks up at his wife with a smile, "You really want that dog don't you,"

"Yeah," Joel says in a small voice.

"Well we'll see what we can do after the barbeque," Nick tell him with a smile.

"Really," Joel says excitedly.

"Yeah really," Miley says look at her husband with a raised eyebrow.

"Come on Miles every little boy needs a dog," he says with a puppy dog face.

"Yeah mommy I want a doggy," Joel says jumping up an down.

Miley looks down at her son's excitement then back at her husbands face as he sticks out his bottom lip.

"Now how can I say no to my two favorite men," she says reaching down to pick up Joel. "Let's go see what daddy brought us," she says with a grin as they walk into the house.

xxHMxx

"Kevin honey we're out of ice can you to go to the store and get some," Selena yells from the door.

"Yeah I'll go get some," Kevin yells back to her. "I'll be back right back, Sammy," Kevin says handing the football to his 7 year old son "We will play some more then,"

"Ok daddy," Sammy says running off with the ball.

"Dad," Kevin stops and turns around to see his 15 year old daughter running toward him.

"Can I drive I have my permit now," she says with a grin.

Kevin lets out a deep breath and thinks about it. "Ok Kayla I guess," he says

"You won't believe how good I've gotten," Kayla yells back as she walks in the house to get her permit.

"We can only hope," Kevin says jokingly.

"Is she really that bad man," I ask him.

"Last time she took out a mail box," Kevin says shaking his head.

"Oh ha-ha, who's was it," I ask laughing.

"Yours man, here's the money for it were real sorry," I stop laughing as he hands me the money.

"Are you serious," I ask look at the money then back at him. He just nods and walks toward the house. "It' can't get any worse right," he asks turning back around at the door.

"Well let's hope not," I say shaking my head.

xxHMxx

"Hey Joe," I turn to see Miley walking toward me. "I have someone I want you to meet," she says with a smile.

"Well if there half as good looking as you my dear than I will," I tell her jokingly. She slaps my arm.

"Oh shut up, and just come on," she says shaking her head.

I follow her, shaking my head, there always trying to set me up with some one, and they always fail. Sorry but I just don't like Miley's hair stylist, or Selena's backup singer, there just not my type.

The first thing I notice is the blonde hair, were a dark haired family and she stands out to me, all I can see is the back of her head her hair is strait coming just below her shoulders.

"Lily," Miley calls out and the girl turns around and takes my breath away. She gives Miley a giant grin, and we walk closer toward her.

"Joe this is my very best friend, Lily she's been in Europe for the past couple of years, and just got back to the states," Miley says

"Lily this is Joe, Nick's brother," she says with a smile as she looks back and forth between us.

"It's nice to meet you," I tell her holding out my hand I can't take my eyes off her, she is so beautiful, she must feel something similar because her eyes haven't let mine either.

"It's lovely to meet you to Joe," she says sweetly shaking my hand.

"Well I'm just going to let you to get to know each other," Miley says with a smile as she turns to leave.

"So you've been in Europe," I ask putting my hands in my front pockets as I rock back on my heels.

"Yeah I have, I lived there for a while I went on a back packing through Europe trip right after high school, and fell in love with it and just decided not to come back home," she says with a smile.

"I'm sure your family missed you," I tell her with a small laugh.

"They did but they understood I wanted to break away, you know," I nod my head my parents were the same way supporting my dreams.

"And plus my aunt lives there so I just lived with her," she says with a laugh.

"Well that would help," I laugh

"So tell me about you, Mr. Jonas," she says with a bright smile.

"About me…" I start telling her about my music and how much I love being on the road, we had gotten into a deep conversation, that had gone on for about an hour now. It was starting to get hot outside so I asked her if she would like a drink.

"What would you like," I ask standing up from the picnic table.

"Um just water," she says with a shy smile.

"You don't have to be all healthy around me, I like a girl that is not all about there weight," I tell her jokingly.

"Ok I'll have a Mello Yellow then," she says with a laugh as she blushes.

"Cool that's my favorite," I tell her and walk inside to get the drinks.

As I was coming out I ran in to Nick.

"Hey buddy, did Miley introduce you to Lily," he asks

"Yeah, yeah she did," I say with a nod looking over his shoulder so I could see lily sitting at the table there was a light breeze blowing her hair she looked so perfect, I watched her as she watched Joel and Sammy run around the yard playing tag. And that's when I realized it.

"You something Nick," I ask looking back at him as he takes a sip of his drink.

"What's that Joe," he says turning his attention to me.

"That someday my come sooner than I thought," I tell him with a smile then walk back to Lily and hand her the drink she looks up at me and smiles and I can't help but smile back.

Yeah it's going to come a lot sooner, I think to myself.

**xxHMxx**

**A/N**

**So what did you think? I hope it wasn't too bad to read. I think this will just stay a one-shot but who knows I may make it something more. But I'm going to work on my other story Doing my Best first. Why don't you let me know how you feel, please leave me a review and let me know what you think. Please.**


End file.
